Narumi Family Day
by Aikawa Ayame
Summary: Narumi took his day off from SP so he could come to the Parents-Teachers Day at his children' school. How did he spend his spare time with the twins and Kiri? *the story is taking place after the end of the manga*


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP!

**A/N :** Well, actually this is my 2nd FanFic. I'm using the simplest English anyway, really hope that you could understand the story.

The story is taking place after the end of the manga.

So then, enjoy it.

* * *

**Narumi Family Day**

**Koshiba Beauty Salon, Dining Room..**

"Momma, our school is having a Parents-Teachers Day tomorrow. You will come, won't you?" a 5-year-old girl asked her mother in the middle of the family dinner time.

Kiri smiled as she answered, "Yeah, I'm going."

"With Papa?" a 5-year-old boy who sat beside the little girl asked in sudden.

Kiri kept silent at the moment, was thinking what should she answer to make the children not disappointed, "Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, I don't have any idea if Papa could come or not. SP always busy in weekend as I know."

"Aaaa~ we want Papa to come!" the little girl cried as Kiri took a deep breath.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell him later. Hopefully that he would make it," Kiri answered finally.

"Yaaay~" the twins cheered happily. Kiri smiled.

"So, well.. don't you think that it's time for you two to go to bed?" Kiri asked as she stood up and tidied up the dirty dishes.

"Eeeh? Should we? But we want to wait Papa home…" the girl whimpered.

"Narumi Kushi (comb), stop whimpering like that. Hasami (scissors)-kun, please take care of your sister," Kiri said it while she was washing all the dishes, and the little boy headed to the bed room, held his crying sister.

At last, Kiri looked at the clock after she finished the house-work. The time had showed 9 pm already.

"_What is he doing? He hasn't home yet.."_

**Scissors Project Building, 09.30 pm..**

"You've worked so hard, Narumi-kun.." said Seki with a warm smile while he met Narumi who was heading to the exit door.

Narumi smiled, but he did look so tired. "Yeah. Thanks. Damn Kazuhiko, he really gave me a lot of pressure."

"Kiri-chan must be worried about you. Did you tell her that you are going home late?"

Narumi surprised, "Ah! Damn! I forgot!" He tried to get the phone, but suddenly he put it back, realized something. "No, it's okay. I think she's sleeping now. Better not to wake her up."

Seki smiled, "Well, so.. see you tomorrow then? My wife is waiting."

Narumi saw Kanako was waiting in front of the building with a big tummy in her. He smiled, "Yeah, careful for you two. Tell Kanako that she should took her days off. Her tummy is getting bigger."

Seki blushed at the moment, "Ye, yeah… I'll tell her. See you, Narumi-kun."

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Please send our greeting to Kiri and the children," said Seki as he ran to his beloved wife. Narumi didn't answer, but he smiled as he saw the couple walked further from the building.

Narumi got in to his car, and drove home with a feeling of exhausted.

**Koshiba Beauty Salon, 10.00 pm..**

"I'm home~" Narumi entered the house. Nobody answered. _"Well, I think everyone are sleeping_.._"_

He walked to the living room, sat on one of the sofa in there. He put his phone on the table which was in front of the sofa, had a little relax, then took a deep breath. _"Ah, I want to go to children's room, but I feel really tired_…" He said to himself, as his body finally fell on the sofa and he got asleep.

'krek..' there was a voice of the opening door.

"Papa is home. Papa~~" Kushi-chan cheered happily as she headed to the living room with a paper on her hand. Hasami-kun walked behind her. "Huh? Is Papa falling asleep?" Kushi-chan found Narumi fell asleep when they got to the living room.

Kiri suddenly appeared, "What are you two doing here? It's late already."

"Momma, Papa is falling asleep.." Hasami-kun told Kiri.

Kiri looked at the tired face of Narumi's, and she decided not to wake him up. "Well, you saw that Papa is falling asleep. So why don't you back to your room and go to bed… now?"

"But, we want to show our drawing!" said Kushi-chan, and she gave a piece of paper that she held to Kiri. "Here's the drawing of mine and Hasami-kun's!"

Kiri took the paper and found a hairstyle drawing on the paper. She smiled, and asked to the children, "Hm, what's this?"

"It's the hairstyle that we made, Momma," Hasami-kun answered as he smiled.

"Yeah~ we want to be a beautician like Momma and Papa are!" Kushi-chan shouted in her spirit.

Kiri couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, okay.. so now is the time for our future beauticians to go to bed. Don't wake your Papa up. Come on, go to your bedroom," Kiri pushed the children to their bedroom and accompanied them until they fell asleep.

As she felt sure that the children were already in their own dreams, Kiri went out from the bedroom, took the blanket and went to the living room, where Narumi was falling asleep. She covered her hard-working husband in silence, smiled at him, caressed his hair, and suddenly surprised when Narumi's phone was ringing.

She took the phone, and found "Ochiai Kazuhiko" name was out on the screen. Before Narumi awoke because of the bothering voice, she answered the phone. She hadn't even greeted hello, Ochiai had already taken part of the conversation,

"Hey, Narumi, sorry for the late calling. Just want to remind you that you should come to the office by 6 am. We are having many reservations tomorrow, so just prepare yourself for a whole day tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Huh?" Kiri responded shortly. Ochiai kept silent in the phone, and finally asked as the conversation suddenly stopped,

"Who.. Who's this? Is it Kiri-san?" Ochiai felt uneasy.

"Yeah, Ochiai-sempai. The one whom you wanted to speak with is sleeping right now," Kiri told him calmly.

"A… aa… Sorry, Kiri-san. Well, maybe.. would you mind to send my message to Narumi then?"

Kiri kept a silent at the moment, she remembered that she had a promise with the children to make Narumi would come to Parents-Teachers Day tomorrow. "Ochiai-sempai…"

"Ye… yes?"

"I thought that he cannot make it tomorrow. Please reschedule him."

"W.. what?" Ochiai seemed to be surprised.

"The children are having a Parents-Teachers Day at their school tomorrow and they want their Papa to come. So, if you don't mind, since he always comes home late and there's always only a plenty of time for them to be spared together, I want him to come tomorrow."

"Ah, .. i… is it?"

"Don't you mind, Ochiai-sempai?"

"Well, you.. you know.. maybe I could come to school.. replacing Narumi then as their Daddy?"

Kiri took a deep breath. "Didn't you understand what I said before, Ochiai-sempai? The children want their PAPA to come."

Ochiai was speechless. "Ok, ok.. If it's for you and the children, I will reschedule Narumi."

Kiri smiled, "Thank you so much, Ochiai-sempai."

"Yeah," Ochiai answered shortly. "Good night, Kiri-san."

Kiri didn't answer and just hang up the phone. She smiled again at her husband and whispered in his ear, "See you tomorrow then, Shougo…?"

**Koshiba Beauty Salon, 08.00 am..**

The sun finally rose up, and when Narumi felt the warm of the sun hit his skin lightly, he woke up from his sleep.

"Ngg~" he got his sitting position on the sofa, and still with a half-sleep feeling, he looked to his watch. The time had showed 08.00 am already. He surprised, "WHAT THE~~ KIRI! KIRI!" he rushed to the kitchen and found Kiri was preparing a meal.

"Ah, you finally woke up. Here. Finish your breakfast, prepare yourself faster. We should heading to children's school."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M HAVING A SCHEDULE BY 6 AM, AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP AT THE TIME!" Narumi got mad again.

Kiri sighed. "I've told Ochiai-sempai to reschedule you."

"Hah?" now Narumi calmed a bit.

"The children is having a Parents-Teachers Day today. The parents should come to the school by 09.00 am. If you finish the breakfast and preparation faster, we could make to their school by the time."

"A… ah… so, so it?"

"What do you mean _'so it'_?"

"Did you take my day off? Did you tell to Kazuhiko?"

Kiri didn't answer, she kept continue preparing the meal.

Narumi smiled. "Thanks," he answered as he started to have his breakfast.

**Kindergarten, 09.15 am..**

Narumi and Kiri headed to their children's class.

"Excuse me," Narumi greeted as he opened the door.

"Waaa~ is he Narumi Shougo from SP?"

"I don't know that he has his children who study in this school."

"He's still handsome as always."

The mothers kept talking about him, but as usual, he ignored it.

"PAPA~ YOU CAME!" Kushi-chan shouted excitedly.

Narumi smiled for responding of his daughter, as the mothers blushed to see Narumi's expression.

"Mr. and Mrs. Narumi, welcome. You've made it by time," the teacher greeted them. "It's now for Hasami-kun and Kushi-chan's to tell about their dreams. Well, Hasami-kun first then? Are you ready?" the teacher asked to Hasami-kun.

Hasami-kun smiled, then he stood up, ready to read what just he wrote on the paper.

"Ganbarre, you two!" Narumi shouted, as the mothers behind blushed more and more.

Then, Hasami-kun started to read, "_Scissors_, that's what my name means. I know that my parents gave me this name because of a purpose. And their purpose, is my dream right now. I want to be a beautician like my Momma and Papa are. To give a little magic to others, to see the happy expression of the people after I give the magic. Momma, Papa, thanks for everything that you've done from me. Thanks for introducing me how fun to be a beautician is. Keep healthy always, Papa, Momma.."

'..plok..plok..plok..' the whole class clapped their hands after Hasami-kun finished his read.

"Well,, now.. Kushi-chan?" the teacher asked Kushi-chan as the little girl stood up.

"Yosh, I'm ready, sensei," she answered, and began to read her paper. "Well, my parents did teach me about how important the comb and the scissors are for a beautician. _Comb, _that's what my name means. A tool with always paired with scissors, which help a beautician to give a little magic to their models. In the future, same like my brother, I want to be a beautician too. We will help each other as brother and sister, together become the number 1 hairstylist in the world. Papa, Momma.. you're the number one who I admire the most!"

'..plok..plok..plok..' the whole class clapped their hands more after Kushi-chan finished her read. Kiri smiled after hearing her children's dreams, while Narumi sobbed and talk in a low voice, "Huks~ they're really the good children of mine."

**At 11.00 am…**

The four of Narumi Family walked out from their class together.

"It was really good," Kiri said to the children.

"Really? Hehe.." Kushi-chan felt embarrassed.

"Anyway, Papa.. Thanks for coming today, I thought that you couldn't come today," Hasami-kun smiled in relieved.

"Well, I was. But your Momma made it up for me," Narumi smiled excitedly.

"Ah, it's so…." Kushi-chan hadn't finished the words, as suddenly a boy ran in a rush and bumped to her. Both of them fell.

"Huaa~ Narumi-chan is a jerk!" the boy shouted as he cried noisily. The rest of the Narumi family surprised and helped Kushi-chan.

"Are you allright, Kushi-chan?" Kiri helped her, as the mother of the boy came towards and looked mad.

"Mo.. Momma~ he.. he's the one who bumped me.." Kushi-chan looked shock and tried to cry too.

"Wataru! Are you okay?" the boy's mother came to help him.

"Momma~ Narumi-chan bumped me. Huwaa… it hurts!" the boy cried more.

The boy's mother glared at Kushi-chan and shouted at her, "WHAT DID YOU DO? Look at my boy! He got hurt!"

"Momma~ I didn't…" Kushi-chan was afraid as she hugged to Kiri.

"My daughter was innocence, madam. Your son was the one who bumped my daughter," Kiri said calmly.

"How could I believe? Your daughter is really a jerk!" the woman said harshly.

Narumi got mad hearing the harsh words of the woman. "Hey, hey, madam.." Narumi called, as the woman turned her body to Narumi and surprised of who is in front of her.

"NARUMI SHOUGO-SAN?" she surprised.

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THOSE HARSH WORDS TO A LITTLE KID? ESPECIALLY THIS LITTLE GIRL IS MY DAUGHTER! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO MY WIFE THAT YOUR SON WAS THE ONE WHO BUMPED MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET MAD TO HER!" Narumi shouted madly.

"Yeah. Wataru-kun was the one who bumped _imouto_ (little sister)," told Hasami-kun calmly. "He ran towards us and bumped her."

The woman was speechless, and looked to his still-crying-son. "Is it true?" she asked, but her son didn't answer.

"AND YOU TOO, LITTLE BOY! HOW COULD YOU CRY LIKE A CRY-BABY? THE ONE WHO SHOULD CRY IS MY DAUGHTER!" Narumi yelled again.

The boy looked so scared of Narumi as he ran away from them. "Oh, My My…" the woman was speechless. "I.. I did really sorry, Narumi-san," the woman apologized. "A.. Are you okay, little girl?" the woman got closer to Kushi-chan, but Kushi-chan still hugged Kiri and cried.

"It's okay, madam. I think you should get after your son," Kiri answered.

"Ah, yes. You're right. I'm really sorry," the woman left the family.

Narumi walked closer to Kushi-chan and tried to cheer her up. "Hey, hey, it's okay. The devil had gone already." Kushi-chan still cried and hugged Kiri. Narumi took a deep breath, then got a hand of her. "Here. Papa will hold you. Come." Narumi held Kushi-chan on his front, and Kushi-chan hugged his neck as she became more relax. (_**A/N** : Ukh~ If I could have a picture of this scene, when Narumi held his daughter.. It must be look cute~~_)

"Well, shall we go to have ice-cream then?" Kiri asked with a smile to Kushi-chan.

"Ice cream? I want!" Hasami-kun looked so excited, as he didn't hear Kushi-chan's cry anymore.

"Well, we should get it, then?" Narumi smiled.

**Ice-cream Shop, 01.00 pm..**

"Delicious!" Kushi-chan had cheered up already.

"Yeah, you're right," Hasami-kun also enjoyed his ice-cream. "But, Momma.. why do your ice cream is bigger than ours?" Hasami-kun asked as Kiri enjoyed her ice cream which has twice bigger in size.

"Hm? You want?" Kiri asked, didn't care about it at all.

"No," Hasami-kun answered shortly.

Narumi smiled as he really enjoyed his time with his family together.

"Huh? Papa? What did you smile at?" Hasami-kun realized Narumi's smile and looked confuse of it.

"Ah, well.. it's been a long time since I didn't enjoy this time together. It's so fun," Narumi answered.

"Yeah! Papa's here is so fun!" Kushi-chan cheered happily.

"Ukh~ you two are really good children!" Narumi hugged their children. Kiri smiled at the view in front of her.

"Hey, guys.. I thought that the ice cream is melting. Finish them up soon!" Kiri said.

"Ah, you're right!" the 3 of them continued to finish the ice cream.

**At 02.00 pm..**

The family got into the car, and ready on their way to home. Before Narumi started the engine, he looked at his watch and felt uneasy.

"What's that?" asked Kiri suddenly.

"Ah, n… no…" Narumi answered. "So, shall we home?" Narumi asked to their children.

"Yay! On the way home with Papa!" the children cheered happily. Narumi smiled and started the engine. Kiri looked at Narumi's uneasy face, and suddenly said,

"No!"

"Eh?" the 3 of them looked at Kiri, confused.

Kiri turned her face to their children and smiled, "We're not going home, children," she said.

"Eh, why?" the children looked confused, as well as Narumi.

"We're going to SP's Office. It's been a long time since we didn't see Papa's haircut, right?" Kiri answered as she looked at Narumi's face with a smile.

"Ah, Momma's right! We're heading to SP, then!" Kushi-chan cheered more happily.

Narumi smiled at Kiri, and for once more he said, "Thanks."

**Scissors Project Building, 02.30 pm..**

The building looked crowded with all of the clients and models. Narumi family walked into the building, and one of the receptionist greeted them as they walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Narumi, I thought that you took your days off today?" the receptionist looked confused.

"Well, just half a day. Is there something that I could help?" Narumi asked.

"Ah, yes. Please come here," the receptionist led the way. Before Narumi followed the receptionist, he turned to his family and told them to go home.

3 of them just smiled, and Kiri answered, "We'll wait here until you finish."

Narumi smiled, then left them.

"So, I think that we should greet Uncle Ochiai first.." Kiri said as Narumi left them.

"Yeah. We should meet Daddy," Hasami-kun responded.

**Scissors Project Main Office..**

"Daddy~" the twins greeted as 3 of them came into the office.

"Huh?" Ochiai looked confused. "What are you doing here?" Ochiai asked.

"Good afternoon, Ochiai-sempai," Kiri greeted him.

"Ah, good.. good afternoon, Kiri-san…" Ochiai's face became red. "I thought that Narumi is really taking his day off?" Ochiai asked.

"He was. But you know what kind of person he is," Kiri answered.

Ochiai smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"Ah! KIRI-CHAN!" someone called Kiri in sudden.

As Kiri turned around, she found Kanako with a really big tummy. "Kanako, long time no see.." Kiri seemed to be happy, as Kanako hugged her. "Ah, be careful, Kanako," Kiri felt to be careful as she seemed to press Kanako's tummy. "What are you doing here? You are not working, are you?" Kiri asked her.

"No, no… I'm taking my days off. I'm just waiting for Ken-kun," Kanako smiled.

"Ooh. Just keep your health well, Kanako."

"Yeah. I know," Kanako responded. "What are you doing here, anway?"

"Ah, I just went to Parents-Teachers Day at children's school, now we're waiting for him."

"Aunt Kanako-san~~" the twins called her as Kanako just realized that there were also the twins.

"Oh, hey you two. You look great today," Kanako responded.

"We always are!"

Kiri smiled again at her children, which made Ochiai blushed when he recognized it. "Hey, you two.. are you waiting here, or going to Papa's place?" Kiri asked.

"I'm going, I'm going," Hasami-kun answered.

"Me too!" Kushi-chan responded too.

"Well, if you don't mind, Ochiai-sempai, is it okay if we go after him?" asked Kiri.

"Ye… yeah, no problem. He's at the 1st floor, I guess," Ochiai answered.

"Thanks," Kiri answered. "See ya, Kanako," Kiri smiled and headed out from the main office.

**Scissors Project Building, 1st Floor, 04.30 pm..**

The room was so crowded. Everyone looked busy, especially Narumi who did one of the client's hairstyle.

"Ah, there's Papa!" Kushi-chan pointed where Narumi was, and wanted to rush to him, but Kiri stopped her.

"Hey, don't bother your Papa. We're waiting here until he finish," she told her.

"Ah, okay," Kushi-chan looked disappointed.

"KIRITY!" there was a well-known voice behind her, and as the 3 of them turned around, Iori stood up in front of them with teary eyes. "KIRITY~ _ME _SO MISS YOU!" Iori hugged Kiri suddenly.

"Hey, hey, get away from my Momma!" Hasami-kun pushed Iori away.

"Uncle Iori, if you dare to touch my Momma, I'm going to tell Aunt Chisami!" Kushi-chan yelled to Iori.

"Huh? Who cares with that _SHRIMP_?" Iori laughed carelessly.

"What? Who just did you call as '_Shrimp_'?" Suddenly Chisami was there, glared madly to Iori.

"HAH? WHY ARE YOU HERE, _SHRIMP?_!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CALLED '_SHRIMP'_? I'M NOT '_SHRIMP'_!" Chisami yelled.

"Ah, ah, here it goes…" the 3 of them left the noisy voice of the spouse who yelled to each other.

3 of them sat on the long sofa in the room. The room was still crowded and everyone looked busy. Kiri looked how hard Narumi worked, and he seemed that he really had fun with the hairstyle-work.

"Mr. Narumi, would you mind to finish the client's haircut faster? We're having many waiting lists here," said one of the employee to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" he answered as he still continued to do the haircut.

Kiri stood up, and said to the children, "You two, wait here, don't go anywhere. Understood?"

"YES, MOMMA!" they answered.

Kiri smiled, "Good," then she headed to Narumi. She took her golden scissors which she always brought everywhere in her pocket, and smiled to her husband as she stood up beside him, "Do you need an assistant, sir?"

Narumi looked surprised, and smiled, "Well, I think.." he answered. "But, I'M STILL THE NUMBER ONE HAIRSTYLIST MAN IN SP!" he shouted.

Kiri laughed a bit, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," he said as he began to cut the model.

As the two of them began to do the cut together, everyone in the room was mesmerized of them.

"Look, _onii-chan_ (big brother)! It's been a long time since we didn't see that cut anymore!" Kushi-chan looked enthusiastic.

"Yeah. It's.. Double wizard cut…" Hasami-kun responded her.

**08.00 pm..**

"_Otsukaresama deshita_ (thanks for your hard work).." the office closed finally. Narumi finished his work by the time.

"Ah, Naru-naru!" Kei called as he entered to the room. "Oh! There's also Kiri-chan too!" he surprised to see Kiri here,

"Hi," Kiri greeted him as a respond.

"What's up, Kei?" Narumi asked.

"We're going to have dinner together. Will you join us?" Kei asked him.

Narumi kept silent at the moment. He looked at his children who had already fallen asleep on the sofa. "I'm not going, Kei. I should take my family home."

Kei also looked to the children who had fallen asleep. "Yeah, I understand. See you next time then, Naru-naru. We're going to have dinner together again at your house!" Kei responded with a big smile as he went out from the room.

"Ukh! NOT AGAIN!" Narumi yelled.

**Koshiba Beauty Salon, 09.00 pm..**

Narumi and Kiri put the children on their own bed and covered them with blanket. They went out from the bedroom, and closed the door silently.

"So, shall we sleep too?" Kiri asked at last.

"Yeah," Narumi blushed a bit, as Kiri walked to their bedroom. "Ah, wait," Narumi called her suddenly. She turned around and looked confused.

"What?" Kiri asked.

"Well… really thanks… for today…" Narumi looked shy.

Kiri smiled a bit, "Never mind," she said and walked away again.

"Hey. Wait," Narumi grabbed her hand, while Kiri turned her around again, she looked surprised. "Ah, so.. sorry…"

"Is there anything else that you want to say?" Kiri asked again.

Narumi put a serious expression on his face, he stroke Kiri's right cheek and suddenly kissed her lightly on the lips. As the clock was ticking, Narumi really enjoyed his family day today.

-*END*-

-5 June 2010-

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, so that's it. Hope that you did enjoy it.

And, sorry.. I don't have any idea about the name of the children.

They just came into my mind. :P

At last, comments and reviews are warmly welcome! x)


End file.
